


and he's like sunlight

by Nyxierose



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being loved is a hell of a new feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he's like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr @electricbluebutterflies.

It's different with him.

Jess knows, objectively, that it shouldn't be. She knows, objectively, that being with someone whose powers are stronger than hers - hell, someone with powers _at all_ \- should be utterly terrifying for her. And maybe on some level, tucked away in the back of her mind in the same place as all the other Bad Things, maybe it is. But the active part of her, the part that is in complete control of her current actions, that part of her is completely unafraid.

It's the inherent balance of things that makes it okay, she can't help thinking when it's two in the morning and slow sex is the only thing on either of their minds. If Luke were in any way different than what he is, if there were any part of him that didn't mesh with her limited idea of what perfect looks like, she would run like hell. Wounds don't heal _that_ easily, and she ought to have a few more years before she lets another person into her bed.

Instead, though, instead there's a beautiful man kissing her right now and it's the best thing in the world.

"You okay?" he asks, hands dropping from her body like he does when he's not sure if she's about to blank out. (There are many good things about him; this is one of the current highlights.)

"Yeah, just… a little distracted."

"Bad way?"

"Survivable way."

He looks at her uncertain, edge of worried, and she's not sure how to say that she's fine. Not sure, in the grand scheme of things, how to make it absolutely fucking clear that what she wants at the moment is every physical thing he's willing to give her and what she _doesn't_ want is another night of talking about her shit. Or actually _not_ talking about it, because she's pretty amazing at shutting off and-

"Do you still want this, Jess?"

"Yeah." Verbal. She can do verbal, makes things easier and gets him to shut up. "I want this."

He's good at buildup, definitely. Wasn't something she wanted at first, wasn't something she knew how to ask for, but she's damn good at that now and barely even needs to. He kisses her a lot, sweet feathery kisses that make her feel holy and bruising passionate kisses that make her feel her heartbeat in her core. On the good nights, the slow nights like this one, they go like that for minutes with clothes still on and it doesn't bother her a bit. It's comforting with his hands on her waist and her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, comforting as she takes in that this is actually her life now, comforting as she fights the urge to laugh because she never thought she'd get any of this let alone genuinely want it.

She's not that woman. She never was. But the universe is weird sometimes, and right now there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

They break apart for a few moments to shed their clothing. Her hands map his chest- she's fascinated, she's used to watching people bleed, she'll never have to suffer that with him and oh she loves him - and he stands still, letting her. She's the active one in their space unless she asks not to be; he granted her that role before she thought to need it. She pauses for a moment, rests against him, breathes and centers again.

"Still okay?"

"You ask that too much," she mutters.

"I'm allowed to worry."

"I am standing naked in our bedroom, with you, and not breaking down. I'm _fine_."

It's another few moments before he gently reaches forward and cups her breasts in his hands, running his fingers over her in just the right ways. It amazes her sometimes - she's seen what he's capable of, yet he chooses softness within their safe place, treats her delicate as they shift onto the mattress. Delicate, delicate as he slowly drags a finger through her slit and brings it to his lips to taste her, delicate.

"You want me to-"

"No." She shifts and kisses him hard, throws a leg over his hips, doesn't even think about that. Not tonight, she's not present enough and maybe in the morning when neither of them wants to leave his space but definitely not now.

"You're beautiful," he breathes as she sinks down onto him, and _god_ she wants to tell him what a lie that is except that for him it isn't. She's given up all hope of understanding why, but he loves her and he wants her and he touches her like fire and she'll never voluntarily walk from that.

She rolls her hips, trying to stay within normal human ability, slow even rhythm. He rises to meet her, reaches forward and grabs her hips and helps the balance, buries his face in the hollow of her neck and all but clings as she fucks him. She gets breathy faster than usual, feels her body responding - mixed emotions apparently work well for her, and she'll work through that horror later but right now it's convenient as hell.

"Close," she murmurs. "Close, Luke."

It's a signal, practiced, and she's on her back a moment later, eyes closed as he takes control in the final moments. He knows her, knows to feather kisses again as she crosses, keeps thrusting into her until he follows soon after. _Oh. Oh._ Collapse, crash.

He holds her after, curls loosely around her body. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Jess-"

"Don't."

He kisses the top of her head, pulls the blankets over them and mutters something about New York winters, and she feels her heart beating steady and she smiles. "You're good," she murmurs, not sure she even wants him to hear.

"Love you too."

It's different with him. She falls asleep safe and wakes up safer still and lets herself lie there and watch her partner for a moment. "I love you," she breathes as she shifts to feel his warmth again, words she's still five years from saying when he can actually hear them. "I love you."

 


End file.
